User blog:Kht48/Cytus II Predictions
Yep, just making one more to really make it somethin'. Also, 'SPOILER WARNING '''for those who haven't played Cytus yet. Hey guys! I just decided to make 1 more blog to really close this year out with a bang (yes, this is what I'm classifying going out with a bang is like because I have a BAD cold right now. Also, the fireworks in my neighborhood don't come 'til AFTER 12 AM my time. PS. If it is already 2018 for y'all, HAPPY NEW YEAR!). So, to celebrate 2018, I am going to make predictions on Cytus II, which is coming out this/next month in January. I hope you enjoy this blog, and have a very happy new year!! Here is how this will go, if I am right, there will be a check, if wrong, X, and if partially correct, a circle. Prediction #1 - Cytus II Will Be Realeased On 2018.01.12 (X) For those who don't know, Cytus originally became open for the public on January 12th 2011, specifically for Android users. This was when Rayark realeased their first ever game. If this day is a special moment for Cytus, and they are releasing something for the Cytus franchise, IN JANUARY, then the 7th year anniversary of Cytus' existence would not be more well-celebrated, than with the release of the sequel. This move will most likely be done on purpose in order to, again, celebrate Cytus's 7th anniversary. (I get that iOs users had the game released in August 2011, but it's official release date was when it was first open for the public, which was for Android users). New info will be in italics and marked with stars. Prediction #2 - Vanessa Will Come Back... As An Antagonist Read this blog so that way I do not have to take 2 hours to make a new explanation . Basically, there is visual and symbolic evidence that Vanessa is in the promotional art as a 6th character, and will serve as an antagonist trying to shut the cybernetic world down due to paranoia of the past treatment inflicted on her (specifically extracting her memories and putting them in a new robotic module), and the affects that had on her family, who could not have their memeories extracted. I think it would be cool to see this happen, because she has some justifiable reason to be paranoid and scared of technology after it completely ripped her appart and tore her own soul and human body. She should not see the open net as a good thing, because technological growth has hurt her before. UPDATE : I'm also going to be using the 6th "Dark Music" chapter to cement my case. Dark is associated with Evil, and an antagonist is an evil character. Also, notice at the end how the whole screen glitched out, while the icon glitches in. This is what I visualized Vanessa's plan as. Glitch the net world and ultimately shut it down before "corruption" can take place. Prediction #3 - Each Character Comes From A Specific Region, Away From Each Other This one is going to most likely end up being correct, because of their lifestyles and personalities. To go into specifics : #Paff's Region - based on Taiwan. Technologically sound and full of natural beauty. Think of it as a futuristic Lan Kong from VOEZ. Quiet and peaceful to live in. #Neko's Region - based on Japan. More advanced than Taiwan, full of joyous people, and their technology mainly consists of androids and holograms. Bright and loud city which is much more urbanized than any other region on the map. #ROBO_Head's Region - based on Korea. Most technologically advanced of the 5. Robots such as ROBO have taken over the population of humans after they were almost wiped out clean from the Apocalypse in Cytus I. Definitely not the most joyful of the 5, but people like ROBO try to keep their optimisms high as possible about life. #Xenon's Region - based on America (but not ALL of America). My guess on which state is either Washington DC, New Jersey, or Illinois. Robots like Xenon are hired to stop crime, as there is a high crime rate in Xenon's area. The state is actually economically poor, with the exception of rich capitalists who create cyborgs to police the region and run the government. People in the state hate cyborgs like Xenon, as well as he is, and has a personal band of fellow cyborgs because no humans actually want to join them. #ConneR's Region - based on a European country (most likely Russia (Eurasian), Germany, or UK).Very high-end country with a great economy and full of high class citizens. Not very technological in their lifestyle, but they still have some form of technological growth since the world was restored. Addition : Vanessa doesn't pertain to a specific region, rather she is a lone wanderer stalking the protagonist. Prediction #4 -Music Genre/Style is Sorted By Region (✓) And this is already shown through character representation : #Paff/Taiwan - Vocal Pop/Idol Songs/A LOT Of Bands Essentially/Some Vocaloid work #Neko/Japan - MORE Vocaloid/Happy Hardcore/Funkot/Chiptune (✓) #ROBO/Korea - Dubstep (✓)/Electronic/Glitch Hop/Hardcore (✓) #Xenon/America - Rock (✓)/Some Dubstep/At least 1 song from a Band (✓) #ConneR/Europe(?) - Symphonic Remixes (✓)/Artcore/Symphonia (✓) #''6th Chapter (or Vanessa's Chapter) - Dark Music/Terrorcore (★'')'' There are my predictions for what Cytus II will be like. Until then, have a Happy New Year, and I'll see you in 2018!! Category:Blog posts